


Blame The Rum

by bransch



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bransch/pseuds/bransch
Summary: Canon divergence set during the CS Movie. When they return from the past, Emma makes Killian finish the job his former self started.





	Blame The Rum

**Author's Note:**

> This is my final contribution for @cscocktoberfest. When I signed up for this event, I signed up to do one story and a pic set. I have instead created two one-shots with accompanying picsets, two manips with drabbles, and one pic set for an older story. It’s been a busy month. Check out my Tumblr page and search for the CS Cocktober tab to see all the contributions I've made.
> 
> This story is unbeta’d, so please excuse any grammatical errors.

_Given what I’m drinking, if I remember anything, I’ll simply blame the rum._

Emma repeated these words to herself like a mantra as she walked along the docks on the arm of a staggering Captain Hook. She’d had a hell of a time keeping him occupied and away from the ship. After she’d extracted him from his gambling companions, they’d spent a mere 30 minutes drinking in the darkened corner of the tavern. She knew that wouldn’t be enough time for Killian to finish what he needed to do, but Hook was insistent about leaving, either with her or someone else.

Now they were slowly approaching the ship and she was desperately trying to hide her panic. At a loss for what to do, she stopped abruptly and turned to the pirate, gripping the lapels of his coat.

“Kiss me,” she breathed as she rose up on her toes and captured his mouth with her own.

He groaned before acceding, sliding his tongue past her lips. He tasted like the heavy rum they’d been drinking. His hand snaked under her cloak and gripped her waist before traveling down to cup her ass as best as he could through her voluminous skirts. He kissed her a moment longer, his firm lips just as delicious as in Neverland, even though the kiss was sloppy. She felt a thrill run through her as he kneaded the muscles of her backside.

“Lass,” he said as he pulled back and gave her one of his sinfully attractive grins, “much as I am enjoying this, we are but a few steps from my ship. Let’s adjourn there before we continue our interlude.”

Gods… even when he was drunk he was eloquent. She got wet just thinking of his talented tongue doing other things. Yes, she very much wanted to go to his ship with him, but she had to make sure her mother and Killian made it away safely before she did.

She turned their bodies so she could see the gangplank to the Jolly Roger over his shoulder, not even 50 feet in the distance. “I can’t wait that long. I want you now.” She latched her mouth to the juncture of his neck and shoulder and sucked hard, her fingers sliding under the open neck of his shirt and combing through his soft chest hair. She kept her eyes open, watching the ship and silently begging Killian to hurry.

Hook pushed her against the wall behind them and pressed his body into hers. “Are you an exhibitionist, love? Is that it?” He ground his pelvis against hers, bringing her attention to his hardening length a few mere inches from where she really wanted it.

“Yes,” she moaned, throwing her head back and losing herself in the sensations. Their bodies remained pressed together, but he maneuvered his hand to her breast, digging into her corset and sweeping his fingers over her nipple. He pulled her tit free and ducked his head, latching onto the rosy peak and sucking it into his mouth. Emma bit her lip to silence another moan. He continued his ministrations, paying the same attention to the other breast. Emma languidly opened her eyes and looked at the ship in the distance. She saw her mother exiting, followed a few minutes later by Killian. Their plan had been to rendezvous in the forest later, and Emma knew she should make her excuses and go, but Hook’s mouth on her breast felt too good.

She began to gyrate her hips, concerned with nothing more at the current moment than letting this man do whatever he wanted to her body. He released her nipple with a pop and looked up at her.

“You’re quite eager, aren’t you?

She bit her lip and nodded down at him. “Take me to your ship, Captain. I need to feel you.”

He straightened and helped her right her dress, but left one nipple just barely peeking over the top of her corset. “Who am I to deny such a request? This way, love.”

She pulled her cloak to cover her chest as she walked alongside him. He suddenly seemed much more sober, which both excited and worried her. What if he did end up remembering? Killian would never let her hear the end of it. But if she tried to extract herself now, would he even let her go? He wasn’t the reformed captain she knew. This was a ruthless pirate focused only on his vengeance. What would he do to her if she tried to leave? She didn’t want to find out.

She also had no desire to leave. She should, but her clenching core was begging for release, and she might never again have a chance to sleep with Killian without emotions getting involved.

They stepped on deck and were greeted by Smee, his red hat pulled over his head. “Captain?! You’re already back again? You just left. And why does your vest keep changing?”

Emma had another moment of panic. Smee was onto them. She quickly turned to Hook and picked up his hand, pressing it to the partially concealed breast beneath her cloak. His fingers ghosted across her nipple as she rose up on her toes to whisper in his ear. “Can you get rid of him? I’m not in the mood to put on a show anymore. I want you all to myself.” She nipped his earlobe before she slowly lowered her heels to the ground.

Hook smirked before his gaze turned deadly and pointed at Smee. Before he could say anything, Smee spoke.

“Captain, something’s not right here.”

“You’re right,” Hook replied. “You’re still here!” he growled. “I think you know what I expect when I bring a wench back to the ship. Make yourself scarce, or I’ll have you hunting bilge rats in the hold for the entirety of the day tomorrow.”

“Yes sir, of course sir,” Smee replied. He dropped the broom in his hand and stalked up the gangplank, moving away from the ship as fast as he could.

With Smee dispatched, Hook grabbed her hand and pulled her to the hatch that led down to the captain’s quarters. The moment they were both in the room, he pushed her against the ladder and resumed his assault of her nipples. Emma shed her cape as he used his hook to loosen the laces of her corset enough to free her breasts from their prison.

The minute her chest was loose, he turned his attention to her skirts. With obviously practiced ease, Hook lifted her skirts until his hand found her thigh. He slid his fingers up toward her center, pausing when he touched the elastic band of her cotton underwear.

“I don’t believe I’ve encountered undergarments such as these before,” he said as he slid a finger under the band and followed the curve until he was just touching the outer lips of her core.

“They weren’t made in the Enchanted Forest.” She reached down under her skirts and pushed the panties down over her hips until they fell to her knees and she was able to shimmy out of them completely.

“I’ll need to inspect them later,” he replied with a chuckle as his hand returned, unencumbered, to his prior task. “Gods love… you are soaked. Is this all for me?”

“Yes…” she moaned as he gathered some wetness on his fingers and spread it up to her clit. He pinched and rubbed the sensitive bud until he had her writhing.

His hand came up to his mouth and he popped his fingers in one at a time as he sucked them clean. “You taste impeccable. I need more of your nectar.”

She bit her tongue to stop the retort that if he would  _just stop talking_  he could taste her all he wanted. He sucked on his fingers a moment longer, fixing his lusty gaze on her face, before he sunk to his knees and propped one of her legs over his shoulder. He licked a long stripe over her folds before he started fucking her with his tongue, bringing his thumb to massage her clit. Emma sighed in relief and lifted her hand to card through his hair.

He continued a moment longer before he stopped again. She couldn’t prevent the frustrated whimper that escaped her mouth. Was he going to keep her on edge all night?

“Please, Hook,” she said, not even afraid to beg. “Please keep doing that. It felt incredible. Please!”

He didn’t respond. The cabin was quiet. Too quiet. Then she heard it. The snore. He’d actually fallen asleep!

She gathered up her skirts as best she could and saw that he was out cold, his head pillowed on her thigh. She shifted her legs so that he fell backward, hitting the floor with a loud thud. She winced at the sound. He’d have one hell of a headache in the morning.

She sighed in frustration and bent down to gather her cloak. Her panties were not to be found anywhere, and she assumed he’d fallen on top of them. She tried to roll him over, but it was no use. Arranging her skirts as best she could and fixing her corset, she ascended the ladder and hurried to the rendezvous point.

* * *

 

The minute he laid eyes on her, Killian pulled her into a fierce hug.

“Thank the gods you’re safe, Swan. I have been extremely worried.”

“I’m fine,” she protested as she tried to pull free of his hold. “I was never in any danger.”

“I told you Swan. You may think you know that man, but you most assuredly do not. He… I… was very dangerous at this point in my life. I committed an untold number of heinous acts in the pursuit of my revenge, not the least of which was taking up with Cora.”

A thought suddenly occurred to Emma that she could not shake. “You and she… never…” she trailed off.

“Never what?”

“You know! Had sex.”

“What?! Lord no! Give me some credit, Swan. I may be a pirate, but I have standards.”

“That’s a relief.”

Killian cocked an eyebrow as he looked at her. “And what business is it of yours, Swan?” He stepped closer to her and lightly played with the ends of her hair.

“None,” Emma replied. “It is none of my business. I’ve overstepped my bounds. Sorry.” She stepped to the side and walked around him.

He yielded, holding up his arms before following in her wake. “No offense taken, love.” They walked along in silence for several minutes before he spoke again. “Out of curiosity, what did take you so long? I stopped by the tavern on my way out and didn’t see you there.”

“He didn’t want to stay in the tavern, so I had to stall him long enough for you and Snow to get off the ship.”

Killian sped up until he was slightly ahead of her, and then stood in front of her, halting their progress. “And how did you stall him, Swan?”

Emma looked up at him with what she hoped was a burning gaze. “What business is it of yours?” She tried again to step around him, but he held out his arm.

“You see, Emma, that’s the thing. I still don't remember you in particular, but there were very few activities that would have kept me away from my ship whilst in the company of a beautiful woman. You may deny it, but I believe you were keeping me occupied in a very specific manner.”

“Drop it, Hook.”

“Just admit it, love. You want me.”

Emma’d had enough. “Correction. I  _did_  want you. Since your memory is so poor, I'll fill in the gaps for you: you passed out in the middle of going down on me!”

Killian looked off in a thousand-yard stare. “Bloody hell. I truly must have been drinking copious amounts of rum.”

“Yeah, well, now I’m hot and bothered, and annoyed, so, like I said, drop it. Let’s just finish doing what we need to do so we can go home.”

He stood dumbfounded as she passed and continued their walk toward King Midas’s castle.

* * *

 

_He did what?_  Emma’s internal monologue rang out. She furrowed her brow. “You traded your ship for me?”

Killian looked her dead on and swallowed thickly. “Aye.”

He traded his home for her. She was dumbfounded. No one had ever done something so monumental for her. She had no idea how to respond other than to lean forward. She met his mouth with her own while her hand snaked around his shoulder to card through his hair. He responded in kind, his lips gently moving against hers while his hand cradled the side of her head and tangled in her locks.They tilted their heads to deepen the kiss, tongues gliding together and stoking the flames deep in her core.

Damn he was an incredible kisser. She couldn’t get enough of the taste of his mouth or the feel of his fingers stroking her neck. She pressed her hand to his chest, feeling the firm, lean muscle underneath his deliciously soft chest hair. They broke apart briefly, just to catch their breath, foreheads resting together. She smiled as he brought his hand to her chin before reclaiming her mouth.

Eventually Emma remembered they were making out like horny teenagers on the patio of Granny’s. She pulled away once more, resting her forehead to his. “Maybe we should move somewhere more private.” Killian smiled before standing and offering her his hand. They quickly escaped through the back, moving toward the Inn and the privacy of his room.

Once the door to his room was shut and locked, Killian pressed her against it and continued plundering her mouth. The urgency of his actions brought a fresh flood of wetness to the apex of her thighs.

“Killian,” she moaned. “I need you…”

“What do you need, Swan?” He asked as he trailed kisses along the top of her turtleneck. “You have but to ask. I am at your disposal.”

She bit her lip as she tilted her head back to give him easier access. “I need you to finish the job you started in the Enchanted Forest.”

He pulled away and chuckled. “You’ll need to refresh my memory, love. As you may recall, I was quite inebriated.”

She pushed him away just far enough that she could remove her jacket and shirt until she stood before him in only her bra and jeans. She met his eyes. They were smouldering, pupils blown wide with lust. “You started by kissing and sucking my nipples.” She reached behind herself and unhooked her bra. Killian shed his heavy leather duster and stepped forward, peeling her bra away to reveal her breasts.

“What a damn fool I was to not remember a vision such as this.” He ducked his head down and took a rosy nipple in his mouth, laving it with his rough tongue. His teeth grazed the bud while his hand came up to knead the flesh of her other breast. She moaned softly, biting her lip to prevent any louder noise.

He pulled away and looked up at her. “And then what, Swan?”

Emma found herself unable to speak and opted to show him instead. She grabbed his hand and brought it to the waistband of her jeans before she unbuttoned them. He caught on quickly, unzipping them and sliding his hand down her belly.

“No undergarments?” he chuckled. “I never took you for the type, Emma.”

“Oh shit,” she muttered. “I lost them on the Jolly. I couldn’t find them after Hook passed out.”

He shoved her jeans down over her hips and then brought his hand to her entrance, gathering some of her wetness on his fingers. “Now that,” he said as he moved his fingers to rub her swollen clit, “that I do remember. I recall waking up to find a very strange pair of underthings in the pocket of my coat.”

“You pervert,” she moaned, no bite behind her words.

He continued to massage her clit with his thumb as he slid two fingers inside her and began pumping at a torturously slow pace. “Pirate, love,” he replied as his long fingers slid along her inner walls, searching for the spot that would make her fall apart. “What else did I do, love? Tell me what you want.”

“You got down on your knees and you… nuhhh…” Emma trailed off as he increased the pace of his fingers.

“I think I understand your meaning,” he replied with a sly smile. Killian sank to his knees and, just as before, threw her leg over his shoulder, angling her body to bring her sopping wet core to his mouth. He returned his fingers to their previous task while his tongue sought out her clit, licking and sucking and nibbling while he pumped furiously.

“Oh yeah… just like that,” Emma sighed, fisting her hand in his hair. He groaned in response, and the sound was just as thrilling to her as to sensations of his fingers and mouth on her body.

“Gods love, you taste divine.” He flicked his tongue against her clit rapidly while continuing to fuck her with his fingers. Her hips were wriggling in response and he brought his hooked arm up to her pelvis, locking her in place. She looked down at him and met his eyes, his tongue still laving the sensitive nub. The expression on his face, how he looked at her like she was a goddess, was what did her in. She gasped and fell over the precipice into what was quite possibly the best orgasm of her life. There was no way her screams weren’t heard by someone downstairs, but she really couldn’t care. Killian sat back and looked up at her, his smug face glistening with her juices.

“Apologies for making you wait so long for that release, darling.”

“It’s okay,” she said with a smile. “You can make it up to me by doing that every day from now on.”

He surged up and captured her lips with his own. She tasted her own musk on his lips and felt her core clench once more. “Believe me, love. That is the furthest thing from a burden. I will gladly make you fall apart at my hands any time you desire.

“I desire it now,” she replied, gripping the waist of his pants and pulling his hips into her own. She ground her core against his straining erection. “I said I needed you to finish the job. And that job includes you filling me up and fucking me into oblivion.”

“Such language, princess,” he replied with a chuckle.

“Shut up and take off your pants, pirate.”

He thankfully complied, unlacing his leathers and pushing them down his thighs. He made quick work of the rest of his clothing, until he stood before her in nothing but his brace and necklaces. Emma couldn’t help herself, and she pushed him away from her so she could get a good luck at his body.

“Shit… you are so hot…”

The ruthless Captain Hook blushed at her comment, the color reaching to the tips of his ears. “A man does like to be appreciated,” he replied, while staring at the ground.

“I appreciate,” she replied, stepping forward and wrapping her hand around his cock. He had a glorious cock, thick and long, throbbing red with arousal. She twisted her wrist and gave him a few pumps. “Next time we do this, I’m going to suck you off. But right now I need you to fill me up.” Her core clenched involuntarily at the mental image of him thrusting into her. She pushed him down to the bed and crawled over him, sliding her slick cunt over his member. He hissed in response.

“Bloody hell! Give a man a minute.”

“No,” she replied, grabbing his cock with her right hand and positioning it at her entrance. She slid down quickly, sighing in relief when he was sheathed to the hilt. “Fuck that’s good,” she moaned as she began to rock her hips before falling forward onto her hands. “Killian, you feel so good.”

“You feel bloody incredible,” he groaned, flexing his hips underneath her.

“I need it hard and fast. Some other night we’ll go slow like I know you want to, but not tonight.”

He growled and shoved her off of him, tossing her to the other side of the bed. He wasted no time in crawling over her and plunging back into her warm heat. “The princess wants a good hard fuck, does she? Well, I can most certainly oblige.” He picked up her legs and pushed her ankles together, throwing them over his left shoulder and holding them in place with his hooked arm.

The new angle felt amazing, and Emma moaned out in pleasure. He began to piston his hips while he brought his right hand down to her clit, rubbing her still sensitive bud.

The room was filled with their moans and the wet sounds of skin slapping skin. She brought her hand to her clit and began to guide his movements, encouraging him to rub her furiously. Her other hand flew to her nipple, pinching and squeezing.

She felt her inner walls contracting, and Killian moaned in response. “You are so bloody tight and wet, love. So incredible. I could spend an eternity on your pleasure and it still would not be enough.”

“Killian…” she groaned. “I’m so close. Come with me.”

“I will love. Where do you want it?”

“My… my…” her orgasm took her by surprise and she threw her head back, crying out in ecstasy.

“I’m going… to… come… love. Where-”

“My stomach!” she yelled out, still riding the aftershocks. “Oh god, Killian. Come all over me! I need you to mark me!”

Killian pulled out then, just as his cock started to spurt hot streams of cum. He rapidly pumped his member, covering her in thick strands of white goo, until he was spent and collapsed next to her on the bed.

“Gods above, that was amazing, Emma.”

“Oh yeah,” she moaned, feeling boneless with relaxation.

They lay in silence for several moments before Killian walked to the bathroom and grabbed and washcloth. After wetting it with warm water, he gently cleaning her up between her legs and on her stomach. He tossed the soiled cloth to the ground and crawled back into bed with her, reaching out for her but still keeping his distance. Emma was grateful that he still respected her space, but in that moment she only wanted to be close to him, to smell his scent and hear his pulse. She snuggled into his side and breathed deeply.

“Thank you, Killian,” she said, breaking the silence.

“You’ve already thanked me, love.”

“Thank you for not giving up on me, even when I pushed you away.”

“I would gladly do it a thousand times over, Swan.”

She smiled contentedly and closed her eyes. Emma Swan had not only found her home that day. She’d found where she belonged. It was with these pleasant thoughts that she drifted to sleep, nestled in Killian’s arms.


End file.
